


Tenemos tiempo

by Shiozhang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cambio de opinión, M/M, Post Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiozhang/pseuds/Shiozhang
Summary: Tony endurece su corazón luego de la pelea con el Capitán América y Bucky en Siberia, no quiere volver a saber de Steve, pese a las advertencias, lo que le hará tener que vivir algo que jamás quiso...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Tenemos tiempo

Tenemos tiempo.

Tony estaba sentado bebiendo su tercera copa cuando una mano había dejado una serie de documentos a su lado, un anillo en una cajita transparente y una carta.

\- Encuéntrale, Tony, antes que sea demasiado tarde - le dijo la mujer pelirroja dejándolo antes que puedas decir nada.

Tony ni siquiera miró los papeles, había reconocido perfectamente el anillo de matrimonio de Steve en la caja.

\- Eres un cobarde, Rogers - Dijo entre dientes tomando los papeles, al parecer al final le había dado el divorcio. Movió todo y vio una nota en vez de la firma del hombre, invalidando los papeles.

" _Olvídalo, Tony, jamás te daré el divorcio_ ", rezaba el papel. Si eso era así, llegarían a los tribunales.

Furioso, cogió el anillo, los papeles y la carta y regresó con Rodey.

.

James Rodas movió la cabeza mientras vio a su amigo pasearse por la sala mientras despotricaba contra el rubio.

\- Invalidó los papeles, Rodey, no quería llevarlo a los tribunales por una demanda de divorcio, no es bueno ...

\- Pero dices que te devolvió su anillo de casado - lo interrumpió.

\- Yo eché el suyo al Hudson - replicó molesto - ese imbécil cree que me voy a ...

Un rayo se escuchó en la ventana y vio a un demacrado Thor entrar en la oficina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, beachboy?

\- El capitán ... - tartamudeó - Loki me mandó ... Lo van a matar ...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Debes acompañarme, no sé cómo llegó a Asgard ...

\- Steve ya no me importa - dijo Tony molesto.

\- Pero ... Iré por Natacha y Clint, no puedo dejar que ellos lo maten ... - Dijo y salió por la ventana.

\- Tony, aún es tu esposo - le dijo Rodey cansado.

\- No me quiso dar el divorcio.

.

Steve estaba acostado en el suelo, había luchado como un guerrero aesir con todo, había salvado a Lady Friga de la muerte, ocultando lo mejor que pudo sus heridas, había acompañado a Thor y Loki a rescatar a Jane Foster y había actuado de escudo entre ellos y los elfos oscuros, consiguiendo destruir al ayudante de Malekit, pero ahora su luz se apagaba.

\- Rogers - le dijo el dios de las travesuras tratando de curarlo con su magia.

\- Déjame ir, Loki - le dijo escupiendo sangre - No quiero vivir sin Tony.

\- Está bien, morirás como un héroe aesir - Le dijo retirando la lanza de su vientre.

\- Gracias, cuida a Thor ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto, sabes que lo amo - Steve sonrió y cerró los ojos dejando que su último aliento se escapara de sus pulmones.

Al poco rato aparecieron los soldados y Loki los miró en silencio antes de enprender su camino hacia donde su hermano y la humana habían desaparecido. Se detuvo al ver que Thor había ganado la batalla junto a los dos espías, quienes se voltearon al verlo.

\- ¿Y Steve? - dijo la mujer.

\- En el Valhala - dijo mirando a su hermano que palideció ostensiblemente - me protegió con su vida.

\- Tienes tu magia - le reclamó Clint.

\- Dijo que no quería seguir viviendo sin Stark.

\- Espero que ahora sea feliz - dijo ella furiosa.

.

Una pelirroja furiosa apareció frente a Tony Stark y le arrojó a la cara un montón de papeles.

\- No necesitas demandar a Steve, trae de regreso a tus abogados.

\- Así que me va a dar el divorcio.

\- No te va a dar el divorcio, Stark, porque no lo necesita.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- ¡Disfruta siendo el viudo de América! - le gritó ella controlando a duras penas su rabia y dolor.

\- ¿Viudo de América? - le dijo Pepper al ver que Tony no reaccionaba.

\- Steve está muerto - Le dijo ella con saña - Lo mataron enemigos de Thor ¡Él vino a pedirte ayuda y no fuiste!

\- Tony no tiene ...

\- Thor nos defendió de los chitauri, se involucró en un problema que no era el suyo, teníamos que ayudarlo, pero tú realmente no tienes corazón, Stark - replicó con rabia - realmente no te merecías estar en el equipo, destruyes todo lo que tocas ...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - le gritó Pepper.

\- Steve te dejó una carta, de seguro ni siquiera la leíste antes de destruirla - prosiguió ignorando a la mujer - espero que no vengas al funeral, ni te acerques a nosotros nunca más, estás solo, Stark - se dio media vuelta.

\- Steve no puede estar muerto - murmuró Tony llevándose la mano al reactor - él es muy fuerte, es el Capitán América ... - y se sentó echándose a llorar.

Rodey entró con los ojos desorbitados, pálido y se quedó en silencio cuando vio a su amigo.

\- ¡Steve no está muerto! - Gritó antes de desmayarse.

.

Todo el mundo estaba de duelo, pero solo la gente común había tenido la opción de acercarse a presentar de sus respetos al Capitán América, cualquier otra era detenida por los soldados de Asgard o por los cuatro Vengadores restantes, quienes habían opuesto a que nadie lo tocara, en especial si eran agentes de SHIELD o del ejército estadounidense.

\- No vamos a permitir que nadie lo profane - le dijo Thor al general Ross cuando este reclamó - No podemos evitar que vengan, pero no dejaremos que lo toquen.

.

Tony estaba sentado en una silla lejos del cadáver de su esposo con el anillo de este entre sus dedos sin poder dejar de pensar en la carta que le había enviado.

" _Mi siempre amado Tony:_

_Sé que lo nuestro se acabó, me duele el alma admitirlo. Te traicioné al querer recuperar algo de mi pasado, estaba equivocado, pero no podía dejar que mi hermano siguiera sufriendo por culpa de HYDRA._

_Entendí, en ese momento, que si te decía de Bucky no entenderías mis sentimientos, que todo se nos vendría abajo cuando tanto me había costado romper las barreras con las te rodeas._

_Te lo dije en Siberia, Bucky es mi amigo, tú eres el amor de mi vida, pensaba que eso estaba claro._

_Ahora me mandas los papeles de divorcio, pero mis promesas fueron hasta que la muerte nos separara, cosa que pretendía cumplir, lo que no significa que no vaya a darte la libertad de seguir con tu vida._

_Te ruego que me perdones por amarte tanto, por haber creído que nuestras vidas eran una sola, que si había sobrevivido al hielo era para conocerte a ti._

_Regreso el anillo porque alguien más va a necesitarlo, solo pido una cosa, un funeral asgardiano, que no quede nada de mí que se pueda usar como arma._

_Te amo, y espero que tu vida sea larga y feliz._

_Tuyo, Steve_ ".

Miró de nuevo el anillo y luego hacia la sala donde estaba su marido, Natacha y los otros no le habían permitido llegar hasta él, estaban molestos, lo entendía, era su culpa, podía haberlo detenido antes o ir en su ayuda cuando Thor lo vino a buscar, pero estaba tan ofuscado.

\- Te gusta buscar el sufrimiento - Le dijo una voz a su lado y vio un destello verde sentado a su lado.

\- Loki ¿has venido a burlarte? No estoy para tus juegos - le dijo cruzándose de brazos, molesto

\- Steve salvó la vida de mi madre, la de Thor y la mía - le dijo - él quería morir honrosamente y lo cononsiguió, luchó como un verdadero aesir, está recibiendo los honores de un príncipe de Asgard caído en batalla - señaló a los guardias - aunque el funeral hubiese sido más grandioso en casa, pero Thor se negó, dijo que se merecía los respetos de los suyos - se volvió hacia él - ¿por qué lo dejaste morir?

\- Tony no mató a Rogers - le dijo una voz femenina a su lado, era Pepper.

\- El príncipe Steve - le miró Loki - cayó en una profunda depresión al sentir que el amor de su vida se le escapaba una vez más, si hubiera uno de los nuestros lo habríamos notado, pero las heridas que lo mataron no eran las físicas, su alma ya estaba muerta, por lo mismo las heridas físicas ya no importaban, sólo queía acabar con todo.

\- Thor dijo que un elfo oscuro lo mató ...

\- Steve resultó herido gravemente cuando salvó a mi madre, pero lo ocultó y siguió combatiendo con nosotros - le explicó - pude haberlo salvado, pero él quería descansar, no dejaba de pensar " _T_ _ony será feliz sin mí, al fin volverá a ser libre_ " , así que lo dejé ir. Ojalá encontrara alguien que me amara así.

\- Eres muy cruel - dijo Pepper abrazando a Tony que volvía a llorar.

\- No, merece saber la verdad ¿no se supone que fue una mentira la que los separó? Él es el que no tiene corazón, mi hermano está muy herido por la pérdida del Capitán, no dejaré que sufra solo - se puso de pie - Rogers tenía esto en su mano, supongo que sabes qué es - dejó caer un aro dorado en la mano de Tony y se marchó.

Tony miró su argolla ahogando un gemido de dolor.

" _Tuyo hasta la muerte, Steve_ ".

.

De pie, frente a la playa, había una centena de arqueros aesir. Entre ellos se podía distinguir un arquero más bajo con un uniforme diferente, se trataba de Hawkeye, a la espera de los cuatro soldados que escoltaban el cuerpo de Steve. De pie, junto a la barca funeraria, estaban Natacha, Scott, Sam, T’Challa, Bucky Barnes – el hombre no paraba de llorar – Wanda, Thor y Loki, Tony, Visión y Rodey estaban más atrás, junto con los agentes de SHIELD.

\- Allá vienen – dijo María Hill a su izquierda.

Lentamente caminaban los cuatro fornidos soldados seguidos por un mar de gente que lanzaba flores al Capitán hasta el borde de la playa. Allí lo colocaron con cuidado en la barca y se inclinaron con respeto para luego regresar junto a los arqueros.

Loki miró a Thor antes de mirar a los otros Vengadores, quienes asintieron. Se acercó a Tony.

\- Es tu deber darle el último adiós como su esposo – le dijo – sólo empuja la barca hacia el mar y estará echo.

\- No tendré nada de Steve – dijo con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

\- Hazlo, Stark, por lo menos respeta sus deseos – le ordenó y Tony caminó hacia la barca y la empujó hacia el mar – el Valhala te reciba, Steve Rogers, hijo ilustre de Midgar – dijo Loki al ver que Tony no podía hablar – príncipe de Asgard por adopción filial, dejas este mundo como el gran guerrero que eras, que la eternidad te abra sus puertas y encuentres lo que necesites del otro lado de la puerta – levantó su diestra al aire - ¡Capitán América, las puertas del Valhala se abran para ti! – la bajó y una lluvia de flechas llameantes cayó sobre el cuerpo del soldado comenzando a consumir la barca mientras las chispas subían al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, desapareciendo por completo al poco rato.

Tony vio todo, pero luego cayó a tierra, siendo contenido apenas por Loki.

.

Tony despertó sobresaltado ¿Qué había sido aquello? Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación.

\- Jefe – le dijo Viernes – la alarma no ha sonado.

\- Tenía una pesadilla – se dijo mirando el lugar, si hubiese estado en… estaría en un hospital, estaba seguro que había tenido un fallo cardíaco – ¿Qué día es hoy? 

\- Es el día que van a ver el caso de los Vengadores en el Capitolio, jefe.

\- Gracias al cielo – dijo en un suspiro, eso era una pesadilla, nada más, pero era un futurista, y no iba a perder a Steve así de fácil.

\- La jefa le dejó los papeles del divorcio en la mesita del café anoche.

\- No me voy a divorciar de Steve – le dijo – lo tendré de vuelta a como dé lugar – aseguró.

.

La reunión en el Capitolio había sido una locura, recriminaciones varias, gritos de todos los tonos, pero había liberado a los Vengadores de las penas del infierno que pretendía ponerles Ross.

Tony se decidió y caminó decididamente hacia Steve, estaban rodeados por la prensa y el propio rubio estaba preparado para recibir un golpe de su parte, así que lo tomó desprevenido al rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo en la boca.

\- Cambié de opinión, te perdono.

Steve, olvidado de toda la prensa que los rodeaba, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó de vuelta, dando gracias a la travesura de Loki que lo había salvado.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, lloré mientras escribía esto, pero no podía dejarlo así, soy de los finales rosa.


End file.
